


shut up and dance with me

by suncts



Series: if it’s love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But really just mentioned once, Disgustingly Romantic, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: Donghyuck looks the prettiest dancing underneath party lights and Mark Lee has never been more in love.





	shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/gifts), [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/gifts).



> this one’s for the two biggest writing inspirations i’ve had, one of whom is so very welcome to recreate this fic with me hahA
> 
> okay enough of that het shit, i hope you enjoy this! i barfed it out in 45 minutes with minimal editing! yay!
> 
> inform yourself today: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

Mark isn’t the biggest fan of bass heavy music, never really liked it, the type that vibrates through the entire building and can be felt even after walking half a mile still especially. 

Even now, slightly tipsy and maybe also a little bit high, it absolutely isn’t his cup of tea but there he is, dancing along to it anyway. 

Why? Because Donghyuck asked him to. Because his boyfriend, his wonderful, disgustingly convincing boyfriend had asked him to dance “just once, please, Mark!” and who in the hell was he to say no to that?

So that’s how Mark finds himself on the dancefloor, hands attached to his boyfriend’s hips, lazily following his movements and enjoying the brightness of Donghyuck’s smile. 

  
  


Mark loves watching the younger in his element, dancing and laughing and singing with his friends and with strangers, simply being the free spirit he’s always been and lighting up an entire house party that he wasn’t even invited to.

(He’s technically Mark’s plus one, but Mark is pretty sure that he’ll turn out to play the role again, judging by how fast Johnny jumped to “adopt” Donghyuck.)

It’s more than understandable, everyone falling for his boyfriend that is. Mark can’t blame them, not one bit. 

He sighs out a breath he hasn’t noticed he was holding and grabs Donghyuck’s hand, the other making a noise of confusion but following Mark nonetheless.

  
  


Up the stairs and into the guestroom, Mark swiftly locks the door and has his boyfriend pressed up against it within seconds. It’s surprising, even to himself, but Donghyuck sure as hell didn’t expect anything like this judging by his wide eyes.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Mark giggles before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s lips, simple and sweet.

It does wonders to his ego when Donghyuck chases after him just the slightest, but then there’s this cocky grin on his face and suddenly Mark’s legs feel a bit like jelly.

He gets no time to think about it further though, because Donghyuck hooks his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and suddenly he’s pressed flush against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Were you really so desperate to make out that you had to kidnap me from the part?” Donghyuck’s voice is just a little hoarse from all the singing and yelling, and the confident tone has Mark gulping. 

Maybe, just maybe, his impulsive plan backfired a bit.

Donghyuck plants a soft kiss on his cheek, and then there’s a hand on his neck and a mouth on his own and Mark loses himself in the kiss.

  
  


If anyone asked Mark what his favourite thing to do was, he’d give them the same old answer of “reading, or like, playing football, i guess?” but that was really just a half-truth.

Because nothing in the world, to Mark, could be better than softly nibbling on his boyfriend’s lower lip just to hear him sigh, better than sucking the prettiest of marks into his boyfriend’s neck just to hear a low groan of his name leave Donghyuck’s throat. 

Mark loves Donghyuck, through and through, so much that he’d voluntarily listen and dance to the bass-heaviest, grossest mainstream pop music if it places a smile so bright it rivals the sun on his boyfriend’s face, so much that he just couldn’t  _ wait _ to kiss him stupid anymore.

He doesn’t even notice the storm of emotions within him slowly breaking out into the world until there's soft, warm hands cupping his cheek and a worried looking, pouty Donghyuck looking at him but not looking entirely clear. 

“Oh, oh shit,” Mark mumbles and quickly wipes at his eyes, feeling his ears and cheeks heat up uncomfortably already.

Did he really just start crying over his boyfriend while making out with said boyfriend?

“Yes, I assume that’s what you did, starlight.” Donghyuck answers softly, and maybe Mark is too drunk or too emotional or too tired to have a brain-to-mouth filter now, because he apparently just said that out loud. 

He takes a deep breath, feeling bad and awkward and honestly, he kind of ruined their make out session, so he looks at Donghyuck and-

“Don’t you dare apologize now, you idiot.” Donghyuck laughs already, stroking some strands of hair hanging down into Mark’s eyes to the side. 

He really needs a haircut, that’s what Mark is sure Donghyuck is thinking.

“If you knew how many times I’ve cried over just how much I love you, you’d probably ask me why I’m being stingy with filling up the pool then. I could just cry and we’d have it full for the summer!” Donghyuck giggles at his own joke, and Mark too can’t help but chuckle at it. 

A hand craddling his cheek again, and this time Mark leans into it, nuzzles into it even, before locking eyes with his boyfriend.

“I love you so much, I hope you know that.” He whispers, his voice suddenly so small and unsure, but the way Donghyuck’s eyes light up reassure him in every way possible. 

The atmosphere is easily destroyed though, because there’s a yawn creeping up Mark’s throat and he cannot for the life of him suppress it, but it makes Donghyuck burst into giggles so Mark counts this as a win for himself. 

“Come on,” Donghyuck says then and tugs Mark with him, “let’s take a little nap on Johnny’s guest bed, it’s only 11pm and they’ll just think we left to make out.” 

  
  


If Johnny finds them cuddled up and holding onto each other for dear life in his guest bed the next morning, he doesn’t ever mention it and lets them sleep as much as they need to.

  
  



End file.
